


Accidental Acceptance

by somethingalltogether



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Hook Takes Pan's Deal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingalltogether/pseuds/somethingalltogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland: Pan's deal was accepted. The outcome was devastating and Emma fell deep into the abyss as Hook watched the world burn around him. He could only pull her forward with him, willing or not. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (Somethingalltogether), Deviantart for lots of OUAT fanart (J-Cody), and FF.Net (Somethingalltogether).

Her screams were the worst. They tore out of her throat cutting into his soul as he hauled her away from the bodies of her family that Pan had laid out on the rocky shore in an almost elegant fashion. Her father, David, was missing from the group of bloated corpses; only Hook knew where his body was stashed on top of Deadman's Peak. Peter Pan floated above them laughing smugly as the leather clad pirate dragged the heartbroken savior to the dinghy at the edge of the water. There would be no burial for Henry, Regina, or Snow White. Only David had received a halfway attempt at respect in the time Hook was allotted by Pan to deal with his body. No amount of respect would ever sooth the pain lodged deep in his soul from Emma's agony. Her screams only stopped once Hook had rowed them to the safety of the Jolly Roger and her voice gave out completely.

 

Eyes wide and unseeing, Emma relied completely on Hook to guide her to the captain's quarters where he laid her upon the small bed and covered her trembling form with a blanket before he spun on his heel mumbling and disappeared from the room. Emma didn't notice when the cabin rocked as the wind was caught in the ship's sails or when it felt as if the world was falling as the Jolly Roger plunged into the swirling water of a portal. Emma didn't notice when Hook reentered the cabin dripping wet with a tight grimace on his face before he stripped from his wet leather in exchange for soft knee-breeches and a flowing white shirt with a deep neckline. She barely took into account of a lifting blanket and cool flesh wrapping around her in a desperate attempt to hold her shattered heart and soul together.

 

Comforting whispers in her ear never reached down into the depths of pain that she was drowning in nor did the lingering touches on her face and arms that spoke of Hook's reverence for her. Only the demon child's words echoed in her mind pulling her deeper into a devastating sorrow that washed over. Her punishment was to live. It would be months until she was aware again.

 

…

 

The pain of watching Emma go through the loss of her family was something Hook wished he could have spared her if it had been in his power to do so, but he knew better than anyone that to cross the bloody demon would leave no survivors and Hook was a survivor above all else. When given a chance to save his life as well as the woman he had come to admire, Hook struggled with his inner darkness that had kept him striding away in victory from each previous perilous encounters with Pan. The good form that was at the core of his beliefs was torn when he weighed his options of surviving the upcoming battle. It wasn't until the final hour of his mental debate that Prince Charming had made the decision to accept Pan's deal for him. Hundreds of years of instinct set in motion of the destruction of Emma's family; his hook easily pierced the flesh of the Prince's neck when the dolt had lunged haphazardly at him in an attempt to overpower the pirate while he had been desperately searching for the spring on top of Deadman's Peak.

 

Shock over his actions froze Hook in place as he watched the life drain from the Prince's eyes and neck in the same spot that his brother had fallen centuries ago. Once again, Deadman's Peak claimed another hero's life and only Killian Jones was to blame. The heavy feeling in his limbs receded and acceptance cleared Hook's mind to face his current predicament. The path he had inadvertently chosen would lead many to their deaths before Hook regained his freedom from this hellish land. It wouldn't be the first time he thought to himself that he should have just snagged Emma and Henry at the diner and taken off to the Enchanted Forest. The Charmings would have followed with the townspeople and only the crocodile and the Evil Queen would be left in the crumbling Storybrooke. Hook was convinced that they would had understood his decision in time.

 

The picturesque imaginings of a worn pirate clashed with the reality of an unresponsive broken woman curled within his bedding. Weeks had passed quickly and turned into months as he ran himself ragged playing Emma's nursemaid while commanding a new crew he had pick up at one of the larger ports. Between overtaking several merchant ships and one navy vessel, Hook's fortunes were prosperous and purse was heavily laden with gold. His men celebrated each victory with women, games, and drink at various ports while he suffered over his golden haired Swan. To lay next to her each night without relief was a torture upon itself; the warmth of her body promised all sorts of delights to his flesh, but nothing would change the fact that she was mentally and emotionally unwelcoming to his advances. The gentleman card was played almost every moment they were together with the exception of his assistance of her bathing and the nightly ritual of his self-pleasure after her breathing evened out in sleep.

 

It gave Hook a thrill of forbidden pleasure to stroke his hardened flesh as the princess slept soundly by his side. Several times he had to pause in his self-fulfillment as she stirred in her dream state. He wanted nothing more than to lift her leg and dip himself into her sweet cunny even for just a moment. Hook restrained himself from something so loathsome. It didn't stop him from dreaming of it.

 

The daylight moments with Emma were only slightly better; the clothing he had purchased her emphasized the curve of her hips and swell of her breasts leaving him panting like a lovesick boy that dreamed of the first skirt he could lift. On the occasions Hook escorted his princess on deck, all eyes from his crew were adverted from the pair giving them privacy as he explained many of the items needed for sailing as she, he thought, listened attentively while clinging to his arm. Anyone who saw them would notice her eyes often strayed away from anything the captain pointed out to the vastness of the sea. The captain ignored it and held her closer.

 

Her attention started to wander in his cabin during their shared meals. In the months that Emma had found a safe harbor in his arms, Hook had come to grips with her near silence and lowered eyes in his presence. He often filled the void between them with stories of his adventures that on the rarest of occasions brought a fleeting smile to grace her lips. Hook sometimes sang softly while brushing her long locks as she sat before a newly purchased vanity that had caught his eye several ports ago. He had paid an outrageous sum in an effort to make his space theirs. 

New trinkets of perfume, lotions, and jewelry accrued from the following ports filled the drawers for her pleasure. Each gift Hook had given his lady brought a small smile as he regaled his tales of procuring them. Several merchants now knew what true fear was after they tried to swindle the fearsome Captain Hook who argued over the price of dainty feminine wares with the best of them.

 

It was slow in the coming, but eventually Emma regained a part of herself that even she thought was lost. Her heart, mangled and bruised, warmed to Hook's persistent but gentle touch. A woman starved for affection her entire life didn't stand a chance against the soft persuasion Hook demonstrated in her presence. At times Emma could feel Hook chomping at the bit to pursue her with more determination, but he kept to his gentleman's promise and slowly loved her as much as she could stand. A tender kiss on the forehead at bedtime, his fingers traveling down the soft skin of her bare arm to clasp her hand as they strolled the wooden deck, pulling her close to steady her body as a large swell rocked the Jolly, and Hook's hair peppered chest pressed against her in the middle of the night keeping her warm as they slept opened her heart to him. Friendship bloomed under the stars as he recounted his naval days, trust flourished when he held and rocked her as her crying jags became too much for her to handle, lust grew as she became aware of Hook's body as he moved throughout the day; gradually she come to regard the notorious captain in a completely different light.

 

While Hook raised his sword against his enemies, he always gave them a fair chance to surrender or fight for their lives. Nestled in warm quilts under a moonlit night, Hook told her of things he had done that still caused him even a hundred or so years later to cringe in remembrance. Ursula, Bea, and the death of his father were only some of his regrets. Each ring on his hand had a sad story behind it that he once took pride in and now only used a reminder of what kind of man he aimed to avoid becoming again. Emma took his revelations in stride explaining how his mistakes would help him shape their future as long as he learned from them. It was the first time she used the concept of having a future together, but it wouldn't be the last.

 

Emma's acceptance of his friendship changed without either of them realizing the nature of their relationship. Where once there was an easy camaraderie and daily structure became tense adventure and upheaval with Hook overtaking several ships within a few weeks of each other. The danger that the captain hid Emma from during these confrontations found her when Blackbeard himself boarded the Jolly Roger while her captain valiantly fought to protect his crew and his love.

 

The stories of a lost princess of unimaginable beauty being held by Captain Hook had reached Blackbeard's ears and stroked his curiosity. The battle between the crews of the Jolly Roger and Queen Anne's Revenge would be told by many and only grow to epic proportions with each telling. Hook slashed his sword through Blackbeard's men in a desperate attempt to reach his cabin where Emma was stashed safely away from prying eyes. Blackbeard reached her first.

He met his death with disbelief at the end of her sword moments before Hook burst through the door covered from head to toe in the blood of his rivals. The battle against Blackbeard's crew had been won with his death at the hands of Hook's princess. Hook stood transfixed at the vision before him; the sunlight streaming through the glass windows lit her loose golden hair on fire as she held a sword dripping in the blood of his enemy's heart ready to defend herself again. Blackbeard lay still before her feet as she stood triumphant over one of the most fearsome pirates to ever live. Hook crossed the room and pulled her against his body staining her blue dress with blood. His lips crashed into hers as emotions overwhelmed them.

 

The fear of loss brought them closer together as they used their mouths to devour the other's essence forever marking the other as their own. Pushing her against the bed, Hook pulled her legs up around his waist moving the voluminous skirt out of the way as he settled between her legs. Her hands found purchase on his slick coat pushing it off his shoulders as he stroked his hand between her thighs finding the sweet quim that haunted his nightly thoughts. Blood from touching his coat smeared on her hands leaving trails against his skin as Emma busied herself with divesting Hook of his clothing.

 

Her bodice was ripped away as his hook came into play leaving her breast bare to his sight. It wasn't the first time he had seen her nude, but it was the first time he had seen her wanting. The baths that he had assisted with were nothing compared to Emma's flushed skin marked with red streaks of blood where his fingers brushed against the softness of her breasts. Emma gave him a shy smile nodding her acceptance.

 

He pulled himself from the leather confines of his pants and aligned the thick organ to her slick entrance. Hook held her slate green eyes with his stormy blue as he took her in one smooth stroke. Emma's eyes closed and her head rolled back as Hook pushed his hips flush against her locking them in an age old embrace of hot need.

 

The thickness of his flesh stretched her almost to a point of a burning pain; he made no move to pull out letting her adjust to his size. She opened her eyes and gazed at his trembling form. Every instinct to take her was plainly written across his face. Emma bit her lip and nodded again.

 

Hook pulled out until just the head of his cock rested in her tightness before he snapped his hips into hers. He grunted as she gasped at the sudden intrusion; his body moving over hers in a frenzied pace that reeked of desperation to merge their souls together for eternity. His face buried in her neck, Hook gasped out her name and his love for her as if he was willing her to forgive him for his impatience as he plundered her body with too much force. Emma just clung to him clenching around the hardness that speared her through the middle. With each thrust, Emma edged closer to oblivion as she let Hook take her at a frantic pace. Lips caressed her neck and teeth nipped her skin as Hook became lost within her body. The rhythm Hook had set started to skip beats as he neared his completion.

 

His hand reached between them and pinched Emma's clit pushing her over too hard and fast. She screamed his named out in pleasure; her cunny gripping his hard cock and milked him of his worth. Hook slammed his hips into her several more times as he emptied his seed deep inside of his princess. A stray thought of pregnancy and the joy he would feel watching her swell with his child flited across his mind. He smiled into her neck as he continued to thrust his softening cock into her as he brought them down from their high.

 

"You called me Killian," Hook said smiling at her flushed face; his body still draped over hers in the aftermath of their rutting.

 

"Well, it is your name."

 

"Aye, that it is, love. You know this changes things between us."

 

Emma, with her sad eyes and shy smile, looked over his face for any hint of his thoughts. She found what she was looking for and answered his unspoken question. "Yes, it does."

 

"I won't ever let you go."

 

"Good."

 

…

 

Her screams were the worst. Unable to comfort her, Hook paced outside the cabin where his wife lay birthing their first child. The midwife had thrown him from the room despite his pleas; the pirate captain reduced to the naval lieutenant by the whims of an old woman. His crew milled around waiting for any news of their captain's wife and baby. No amount of women and liquor could tempt them away from such a monumental event.

 

Emma's screams suddenly stopped. Hook feared the worst, but waited desperately with his ear against the door to hear the wail of a newborn.

 

"Killian!" Emma cried out.

 

Without thought, Hook threw his weight into the door busting it off the hinges as he rushed to his wife's side. Her pale face startled him as he gripped her hand. The midwife scoffed at the couple muttering under her breath about first time fathers.

 

"You must push, child!"

 

"I'll fuck you in the ass with a dwarf's pick axe, bitch!" Emma screamed at the woman who rolled her eyes in response.

 

Hook chuckled. His wife was doing just fine. Laughter from above deck let Hook know his crew was being educated in a few more curses previously unknown to the sailors. His princess was nothing of what anyone expected.

 

"Emma, love, you need to push."

 

Emma snapped her face to his and glared. Only his resolve kept him from recoiling from her stare. She made an excellent pirate. "This is your fault."

 

For a moment, Hook was frozen thinking she had connected his involvement in her family's downfall. The truth spilled from him. "Aye, lass, it is. Now push."

 

Emma grunted and painfully gripped his hand as she bore down trying to expel his child from her womb. Within several minutes and many agonizing pushes, relief finally came as his child slid from her body. The midwife busied herself with clearing the baby's airways of mucus and wiping away the remnants of Emma's blood from its face. A soft cry filled the cabin turning his attentions from Emma to the small squirming baby wrapped tightly in soft blankets.

 

"Congratulations. It's a son."

 

Hook's chest puffed with pride as Emma accepted the newborn from the midwife pulling him close to her breasts. "My little one."

 

He pressed a kiss to Emma's forehead and trailed his finger along his son's face. "Our son."

 

"What shall we name him, Killian?"

 

"Liam. Liam David. Two of the greatest men I've ever known."

 

Emma smiled brightly for the first time Hook had met her. "Liam David Jones. It's a good name."

 

"Aye, my princess, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
